User blog:Stills2002/InFamous Discord Server Complete
Hello, I am Yukon "Stills" Smith and a couple of buddies of mine and myself have created an InFamous Server dedicated to the awesome series of InFamous. We are officially done with the server and might add some things in the future that would further enhance your experience within this server. This server has many activities and things that are related to the InFamous Series. These subjects are as such follows: Self Selectable Roles Within this server, we have taken the liberty of making various roles based on the factions within the InFamous Series. These roles varying from the original InFamous to the events of First Light. You have the choice between your role choices that distinguish you from the other players. These roles include, but not limited to: *Reapers *Dustmen *First Sons *Conduits *Etc. Faction Chats Within this InFamous Server, we also have taken the liberty of making private chats designated for the roles chosen. Each Faction has a chat that the other Factions cannot see and it is designed for the selected role. Each Faction Chat has information regarding the faction and their location within the series. Spoiler Zones In the InFamous Server, we have varying channels designed for discussion topics related to the series. To be courteous of other users, we have labeled these channels as Spoiler Zones, so if one would go into that channel, they would know that spoilers to the specific game would be revealed within the channel. Our spoiler channel section also has a designated help channel for those who are struggling in a certain spot in any of the games and need help getting through to the next part of the area. Dead Drop Commands Along with the self selectable role commands, we also feature Dead Drop Commands! These commands can be put in to receive a dead drop or message from one of the InFamous games. The types of dead drops that can be summoned are such as follows: *InFamous 1 Dead Drops *InFamous 2 Dead Drops *InFamous: Festival of Blood, Bloody Mary's Teachings *InFamous: Second Son Audio Recordings Creativity Hub Here in the InFamous Server, we value creativity and respect for all users. We feature a channel dedicated to the artwork done by users and a separate role of Artist to distinguish them from the rest of the crowd. In this channel, it doesn't just have to be InFamous Fan Art but anything that you have created and wanted to show your fellow users. OC Creator Here at the InFamous Server, we also value the creativity of Fanfictions and Original Characters created by our users. We have templates and guidelines of how to make your characters; other than that, you get the freedom of creating your own character within the server. You can have a maximum of four characters that can be made within the server. Here at the InFamous Server, we are dedicated to having a safe environment, one free of judgment and that embraces everyone's creativity. A server you can hang out on or discuss your favorite part of the games. Thank you for your time and I hope I see you on the server! If you got any questions for me, feel free to shoot me an email at this Gmail: jacketknight@gmail.com Oh, and here is the server link, that is set to never expire: https://discord.gg/EkT84e4 Category:Blog posts